


Sibling Rivalry

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante





	Sibling Rivalry

When John had suggested, during one of their many one-sided dinners (meaning he ate while Sherlock thought), that he try to resolve the silly rivalry between him and his brother by finding something they had in common, he hadn’t expected Sherlock to actually listen to him, nor that he would be the thing they had in common.

A couple of weeks later he found himself tied to the bedposts of his own bed, naked, with an equally naked Sherlock straddling him and holding his phone in one hand. 

“Sherlock, if you send that photo to Mycroft I swear…”

“Too late."


End file.
